razorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tetramand
Tetramands 'are a race of four-armed warrior aliens from the planet ' Khoros. Appearance Tetramands are a buff and bulky species. Most Tetramands are red, but blue and brown ones have been seen. Tetramands have spikes on their arms, and sometimes on their heads. They have two front toes on each foot. Tetramands appear to have an additional set of smaller pectoral muscles below their primary set to help move their second set of arms. Some Tetramands have black hair which becomes grey when they are older, but most male Tetramands lack hair. Younger Tetramands are skinnier than adults, and have disproportionately larger eyes and heads. Tetramands can grow to be as tall as 15 feet high. Female Tetramands are usually taller than the males.[ Behavior Tetramands are a warrior race. Generally speaking, they are fairly aggressive and favor violence. By nature, Tetramands are extremely emotional creatures, just like Humans.34 Because female Tetramands are traditionally stronger than males, they are in turn considered the better warriors, and due to this, if a male Tetramand manages to defeat a female Tetramand, the male becomes the female's chosen husband.5 As a Tetramandian custom, the bride collects four items before a wedding: "Something conquered, something bruised, something severed, and something blue."6 Tetramands are not very amicable towards outsiders, as in the case of Juan when he went to get one of their Tetramand Engine Blocks for his car. Initially, he was refused, until he agreed to marry Princess Looma in three years, after which he was allowed to have the Engine Block. Tetramands are very strict in the upholding of their laws; an offender whose crime was merely jumping the turnstiles at an auto show was buried up to his neck in sand.7 Tetramands are not big on exceptions, even to other law enforcement officers like the Plumbers.87 Tetramands have a unique way to ultimately decide court cases; fight. Tetramands get to fight with their accusers in a battle arena and the winner of the Tetramand Trial of Combat wins the case. There is nothing in the rules that states that the person must stay a Tetramand. Powers And Abilities Tetramands have four very muscular arms. Due to this, Tetramands have a considerable advantage in close hand-to-hand combat. While not really martial artists, Tetramands have developed an arsenal of specialized maneuvers that make use of their prodigious physiology, with a heavy emphasis on power blows and grappling holds, and they are able to use a variety of melee and ranged-weapons simultaneously. A favorite move is a sonic wave that is produced by smashing together all four hands concurrently. Tetramands have thick and thorny skin, giving them resistance to damage and immunity to fire.1011 With their incredibly strong legs, a Tetramand can jump at a height of several stories. Weaknesses Pyronites are a humanoid magma-based species that are composed of a bright inner magma Technology Pyronites are a humanoid magma-based species that are composed of a bright inner magma Notable Tetramands Pyronites are a humanoid magma-based species that are composed of a bright inner magma